


Rediscovering Home

by zeeissorandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: okay hi!! i am back from the DEAD!!! wow its been a very long time. i havent had a lot of time recently to write bc ive been busy with school and a JOB and also trying to run my music career (cough cough https://zeebee-music.wixsite.com/music check me out peeps) and uhhhhhh yeah! so if u have any questions about my life or anything recently ill be happy to answer them lmaoo its been pretty lowkey honestly, not a ton has happened.oh btw this story and also the one before this (life of the forest) are both projects ive been doing for my creative writing class!! which is sick, and this class is until the end of the semester (so end of december) so i wont really be able to be writing any fanfic until then rip~ Bai!





	Rediscovering Home

Rediscovering Home  
By: Mackenzie Blackburn

I stepped off the plane, trying to find the good in the situation I was in. Unsurprisingly, I couldn’t really find any. Finally back from the navy, but I couldn’t have been less excited. Being home meant being home. No good had ever come out of being home for me. The only good thing home had ever brought to me was Zena. I should probably fill you in on who Zena is. You see, when I was little both of my parents died in a car accident. The only two survivors were my twin sister, Penny and I. Zena was only a little puppy then, a few months old, the vet had told me, and being only 10 myself, she was the only thing that brought me happiness. After Penny had left me, I had nobody. I had sat on the steps of the orphanage when I saw little Zena walking around all alone. She seemed so scared, so alone. Part of me felt like I needed to take her in, so I did. From that day on the two of us were inseparable. We were both abandoned, nobody cared about us but each other, and that was just how we both needed it to be. I had to admit, seeing Zena was the one thing I could be excited about. I hadn’t seen her since I first went into the navy 3 years ago. To this day, I could never tell you why I decided to join the navy. Impulse, I suppose. Fresh out of high school with no plans for college, I figured, why not? I wasn’t leaving much of anything behind besides Zena. The only thing I had to do was hire a caretaker for her and be on my way. There was nothing holding me back.

But then I was home, I was there right where I had gotten on the plane all those years ago and the only things on me was my bag of about 3 sets of clothes. I felt around in my pocket for my moonstone; it was the only thing they really let me carry around while we were on the ships. I searched every pocket on me, but it was nowhere to be found. And to think I had thought the day couldn’t get any worse. I grabbed my duffel bag off of the ground and set off to the nearest bus stop to wait. I never really paid mind to anyone in an army or navy uniform, but I suppose that’s all people really saw when I stepped on the bus. An old man saluted me and nodded his head in my direction. I wondered if he still would have done that if he had known that I only joined to get away from life.

“You’re doing our country a great service, Mr. Hamilton.” The old man said, reading the nametag on my uniform. Again, I wondered why he thought so highly of me. I was worth nothing more than the gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. I nodded my head at him and sat down on the seat, trying to pay no mind to the people who stared at me. I reached into my duffle bag to pull out my headphones to see my moonstone sitting gently on top of my clothes. I excitedly put it back in the pocket in which I always kept it.

The bus dropped me off about a block from my house. I had told Zena’s caretaker to not come that day, as I had arrived back home early in the morning and a dumb part of me wanted to be the first face Zena saw that day. I took a breath as I unlocked the door, expectant to see Zena where she had always sat, right on the front stair. Zena was little, a Siberian Husky and Cocker Spaniel breed, but my could she attack you with a hug. I was confused as I walked in and didn’t see her sitting on the step.

“Zena?” I called out, listening for the patter of her footsteps or the jingle of her collar. Nothing. “Zena?” I called, a little louder. Still nothing. I roamed the entire house; Zena was nowhere to be found. I could feel my breathing quicken, my throat feeling like it was tightening. Trying to think logical, I went to print out some posters, hoping it would help. It didn’t take long, after all, it was nothing but a picture of Zena saying ‘Lost dog please call (1)765-283-1975’. I hung the posters everywhere I could think of in town, hoping to get a call right away. It was about an hour after I had finished hanging the posters when I got a call.

“Hello?” I answered, taking a breath of excitement.

“Is this Grey Hamilton?” The woman asked. Something about her felt… familiar. 

“Yes, it is. Have you found Zena?” I asked. I was never much of one to talk to people in general, but this situation was too dire to be needlessly rude.

“Yeah, she’s here, and she’s safe. Don’t worry.” She replied. I could hear the smile in her voice. I let out a breath of relief. “You can come to get her at 283 Mulberry Lane.” She said. I didn’t even bother to catch her name as I replied.

“Okay… I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” I said, hanging up the phone quickly. My mind swarmed with nothing but finding Zena as I got into my car.

I took a deep breath as I pulled into the driveway at the address she had given me over the phone. I wondered how Zena had even got out, how scared she must have been. My mind did it’s best to think of everything except for what may lie behind the door in front of me. I rang the doorbell, hearing Zena’s familiar bark from behind the door. A petite woman opened up the door. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes. I felt as though I couldn’t breathe. There she stood, looking up at me with a look I didn’t recognize. 

“G-Grey…” She whispered. The air was thick as tears pricked at her eyes.

“Penny,” I replied. I was so shocked, I couldn’t even pay any mind to Zena pawing at my leg excitedly. We stared at each other for what felt like years, not being able to say a single word. I didn’t understand what part of me wanted to, but I decided to break the silence. “Long time no see… huh?” A tiny giggle erupted from her, slowly growing into tear-filled laughing as she reached her thin arms around my waist, pulling me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, smiling into her hair.

“It sure has,” Penny said after a while. She let go of me to wipe her tears away. I picked up Zena and grinned at her as she licked my face.

“I missed you! Did you miss me?” I laughed as she wriggled around in my arms, excitedly licking me. 

“Where have you been all these years?” Penny asked. I looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean me?” I said letting out a harsh laugh. “You’re the one who left,” I said, looking at her.

“I-”

“I don’t want your pity excuses, Penny. You left me all alone… You were the only one I had. And you just left,” I said, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. “I just came back from school one day and you were gone.” My voice cracked as I spoke. A single tear fell from my eye. “You just left.” I said. Zena worriedly nudged my arm, wanting to make sure I was okay. “You can’t just pretend you didn’t leave. Did you think I forgot?” I asked, pain in my voice.

“I didn’t-”

“Yes, you did, Penny!”

 

“No, I didn’t! I never left you!” She yelled. Silence set in around us, the only sound was Zena whimpering softly. “ I never left you! You think I wanted to leave? I was adopted!” Penny screamed, tears streaming down her face. I stood in silence. I didn’t know what to say.

“Adopted?” I asked softly.

“Yeah. Adopted. And the people who adopted me? They just didn’t want you.” Penny slammed the door in my face, and that was the last I ever saw of her.

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi!! i am back from the DEAD!!! wow its been a very long time. i havent had a lot of time recently to write bc ive been busy with school and a JOB and also trying to run my music career (cough cough https://zeebee-music.wixsite.com/music check me out peeps) and uhhhhhh yeah! so if u have any questions about my life or anything recently ill be happy to answer them lmaoo its been pretty lowkey honestly, not a ton has happened. 
> 
> oh btw this story and also the one before this (life of the forest) are both projects ive been doing for my creative writing class!! which is sick, and this class is until the end of the semester (so end of december) so i wont really be able to be writing any fanfic until then rip
> 
> ~ Bai!


End file.
